Jade's Other Side
by DatEmoBish
Summary: Beck is tired of people asking why he likes Jade, so he put it into a story. I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so don't judge me if it's bad, because we all know it is.
1. Another side of her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Halestorm, The Pretty Reckless, or coffee.**

**Beck's P.O.V.**

_Jade West. A name that simply rolls off my tongue. Every day, I have people asking me why I put up with her. This story is to tell you why._

**First: She isn't actually very mean.**_ I know she may look all tough, but she's really just a big softie. She puts on a tough exterior because when she was young, her parents told her to never trust anyone. At first, she continued to, but then, bad things happened, and now she has trust issues. Her heart's delicate, and she finds it easier to just not talk to anyone she doesn't like, rather than spend the next 40 minutes crying. Honestly, I don't blame her. When we argue, and she starts yelling, a lot of people think she wants the argument to get worse, but really, she's trying to become louder, so I can hear her point of view, and stop the argument altogether._

**Second: She has a caring side. **_When I was celebrating my birthday, the glass I was holding exploded. For the 3 weeks I couldn't go to school, she was with me. She helped me grab things, and get up. On the first night, I wanted to sleep in the RV. Jade was the one that talked some sense into me, and made me spend the nights on the couch in the living room of the couch. She told me, "What if you wake up in the middle of the night, need to go to the bathroom, smash your other hand, and you can't open the RV door, and your parents? One_**, **_they won't be awake for hours, and two, if they were, the couldn't hear ya!"_

**Third: This one's hard to explain, so I'll do it through her coffee. **_Black on it's own is too bitter, and sugar alone is too sweet. Put together, they are perfect. Black coffee at first doesn't sound appealing, even with sugar. Once you try it, however, you can't get enough of it. You want more. Just like Jade. A lot of people say black coffee should not be sold, because they don't like it, just like how many people say Jade shouldn't go to Hollywood Arts because nobody likes her. It sickens me._

**Fourth: She's downright hilarious. **_She always says the funniest things. Not much to say to make this paragraph bigger, but it's an important piece._

**Fifth: She's curious and full of what ifs. **_Whenever she says something really dark and creepy, people who don't really know her will obviously say "You serious?" She always answers with a yes, but she's full of what ifs. For example, if you tripped and fell while running with scissors, would you die if it stabbed your heart? Would you get an infection if the scissors had germs? She has a lot of questions like that._

**Sixth: Bunnies. **_She loves bunnies, and cats. Cats are really bitchy, so that's explained, but bunnies? Every time I ask, the only answer I get is "Bunnies are adorable! How can you _**not**_ love them?" Nothing more to be said there._

**Seventh: Influence. **_All her life, or at least most of it, she looked up to people like Lzzy Hale, the singer of the band Halestorm, and Taylor Momensen, the singer in the band The Pretty Reckless. In other words, she wants to be like them. The lead singer in a rock band, and an actress. If you ask me, she's pretty damn good at singing, but she isn't very sure._

**AN: This is a little one shot that popped into my head at one in the morning. I generally was sick of my friends telling me "Jade's a bitch! How do you like her best?" so I put it into a one shot of my made-up other side of Jade, just because at one in the morning, there's not much to do. I may write another fanfic called Beck's Other Side because why not?**

**~Fallon~**


	2. Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**This is revolving around Jade's fears. I accidentally deleted the full story like 20 or 30 seconds before I type this, and me, being the lazy B**** I am, Will just state Jade's fears, and a short summary why. I really wanted to update, and I don't care if my updates ain't good!**

**Airplanes. **_Three words._ _The Yerba trip. Pretty damn self explanatory._

**Elevators. **_When she was little, she was stuck in one for 10 hours._

**Fireworks. **_I don't know why. (Maybe in the next chapter I'll write the story for it.)_

**Bunnies going extinct. **_In the last chapter, I said she loves bunnies. I do too. Nothing left to be said._

**Cubes. **_I don't know why, and every time I say the word "Cube", she runs._

**Headbanging so hard her head falls off. **_I don't know why she'd think it's possible, but- great. Now I'm curious._

**Cheese. **_This is random, but true. _

**Her worst nightmare: **_A man headbanging giving her cubed cheese on an elevator in an airplane, with fireworks going off, and bunnies have gone extinct. Somebody please explain this to me, because not even I understand this.  
_

* * *

**This is what I do with my life now. That, and talking to my girlfriend. And memes. And The Pretty Reckless. And Halestorm. And Ariana Grande.** **And Taylor Swift. And Nicki Minaj. Who else thinks Ari and Taylor should do a duet together? Nobody? Well, I know someone. *Screams at the top of my lungs* "DARCIE! NOBODY SUPPORTS OUR IDEAS!" Something tells me she'll yell "BABY! LOWER YOUR VOICE! WE HAVE GOOGLE HANGOUTS FOR A REASON!" What has my life become?**

**~Fallon~**


End file.
